Rad ass lesbian sex at Hungary's
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: She wake up with Pistachio ice cream in her hoo-haa. Why was Liechstenstein here? Where is Austria? That ice cream makes you do strange things. ((Sorry for my bad english))


I haven't eat anything since yesterday

* * *

The Hungarian woman wake up. She looked at the clock, but she didn't read it because it was off. She didn't care about that anyway. The only reason she wake up is because she feel like peeing. So it must be 3 a.m. witching hour.

She get out of her bed and draw her way straight to the bathroom. As she pulled of her pants she realized her womanhood was covered with ice cream. It seems to be pistachio ice cream.

-What- she said. Confused.

She stand in front of the full body mirror, not only her hoo-ha was full of ice cream. But her face and butthole.

-what- she said. Even more confused.

She didn't even like pistachio ice cream, why would she eat such disgusting thing? Why would she put such a thing in her intimate parts? Some people drink and smoke from there but Hungary is not interested in those things. Yesterday was hot so maybe she covered herself in ice cream for that. Or maybe she was hungry and she didn't have anything else to eat so she eat the ice cream from everywhere.

I guess she was Hungrary. Get it? Hungrary?

The confused Hungarian woman decided to forget about that for a moment and go to pee already.

Ah, yes. Peeing. What a great feeling. Talking about great feelings, do you want to go poop when you start peeing? Hungary thanked God because she had a vag, so she didn't need to pee first and poop later it was just two things at the same time and it was wonderful.

Anyway. When she finished peeing, she went to the bath tub and sit on it. Then she open the water tap and process to wash herself. With cold water. She didn't care; the cold never bothered her anyway.

She wasn't sure why she did that. Or maybe it was someone else? Maybe a challenge? But with who?

She finished her bath and put on new clothes, because her clothes were covered in ice cream too.

Deciding to make memory, Hungary get downstairs to her living room.

There were pistachio ice cream tubs everywhere and under them a person. A woman. Hungary quickly approached to the mysterious woman, noticing that it was Liechstenstein.

-What- She said even more confused than before.

Why is Liechstenstein here?

Now she was completely lost. Now Hungary was just angrary.

Suddenly, Liechsteinstein slowly wake up. With her hands and face full of ice cream.

-Liechstenstein? Are you awake?-

Leichstenstein noticed the Hungarian woman.

-oh, hello. good morning- She said.

-Liechstenstein, why are you in my house? Why is there so much pistachio ice cream? Whats going on?-

-Huh? What are you talking about? What do you mean with that? Don't you remember what whe did last night?-

-Last night? What do you mean?-

-I can't believe you don't remember. You want me to explain?-

-Yes please-

-ok, where do I start… I came here last night because miss Ukraine, you and I decide to wear some of our old traditional clothes, then you suggested a weird dress to miss Ukraine, she said it was embarrassing and she won't wear it, but after you bring some kind of strange ice cream she decided to do it. Ukraine's boobies were so big that the dress rip off, but she didn't seem to care about that, so she asked us to take our clothes off. That ice cream had some sort of effect in us so we did as she said. Then we realized that you were so hot, like oh my god miss Hungary, do you live in Paris? Because notreDAMM. But, the ice cream was so good we eat it with our bare hands and we end up with ice cream everywhere.

Anyway, after we finished 4 tubs of ice cream you said you where horny, and miss Ukraine was as well, and so I was. Nobody had sex, it was like masturbation? But with each others. I think that counts as sex. I don't know. But after fingering each others, i take out of my bag one of my dildos, but you said it was too big so we used ice cream as lube. Then after almost 2 hours of angry lesbian sex, we get tired so we went home, miss Ukraine go home but I decided to stay, because if I arrive to home with ice cream everywhere then Big brother will probably shoot me in the head. You just go to your room. Now we are here.-

-I don't remember anything of that but now I remember about the ice cream, is not pistachio is marihuana. And I guess that's why my lady parts had ice cream, so it makes sense. Also, where is Austria?-

-In my house, that's why big brother asked me to come here-

The Hungarian woman now understand everything.

-Liechstenstein, did we eat all of the ice cream?-

-Looks like we did, why?-

A single tears rolls down her cheek.


End file.
